Je ne t'ai pas oublié
by Elodye H. Fredwell
Summary: Les années passent mais les souvenirs restent. Une phrase bien vraie sur laquelle j'ai mille fois écrit depuis près de deux ans. Cette absence, ce vide à mes côtés est de plus en plus insupportable. Et pourtant, je m'oblige à sourire.


Les années passent mais les souvenirs restent. Une phrase bien vraie sur laquelle j'ai mille fois écrit depuis près de deux ans. Cette absence, ce vide à mes côtés est de plus en plus insupportable. Et pourtant, je m'oblige à sourire.

Cette année, comme tous les ans, je passe Thanksgiving avec ma sœur. Elle adore cuisiner et avoir des invités. Je pense qu'elle tient de ma mère pour cela. Depuis qu'elle est mariée à ce Marines, elle a changée. Elle vit dans une immense maison, au bord de la mer. La vie de femme l'a changée, c'est vrai. Moi, c'est l'absence qui m'a changé. Cela fait bientôt deux ans que je ne travaille plus pour le NCIS. A présent, je m'occupe à l'écriture de mes livres et à ma carrière de journaliste pour le _D.C News_. Je m'y plais bien malgré que mes anciens collègues et amis me manquent énormément. Surtout quelqu'un en particulier.

Je secouai la tête pour m'interdire de voir son visage et d'entendre sa voix. Je m'étais promis de ne plus souffrir pour ce que j'avais fais. Je m'étais enfuis comme un voleur, je n'avais cependant pas le choix. Je ne me sentais pas prêt pour ça. Et maintenant, je culpabilisais.

Ce fut le téléphone qui me sortit de mes songes. Je ne répondis pas et sortis de mon appartement en désordre pour me rendre chez ma sœur. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? J'avais été banni, en quelques sortes, du NCIS. Je n'avais aucunes nouvelles d'aucuns des agents. Ce qui valait surement mieux, je ne supporterais pas leur expliquer ma situation, surtout à Tony qui ne pourrait s'empêcher de se moquer. J'étais dans une très mauvaise passe. L'argent me manquait malgré le rendement de mes livres. En même temps, je n'enverrais pas ces revenus à droite ou à gauche, je serrais surement mieux aujourd'hui.

Sur la route, je voyais des voitures arrêtées à cause de la neige qui encombrait les voies de circulation, des gens se frottant les mains, leur téléphone portable à la main, essayant de trouver du réseau. De toutes mes années passées à Washington, celle-ci était la plus froide et la plus enneigée. J'avais l'impression que mon humeur et ma solitude avait un effet néfaste sur le climat ce qui était complètement idiot.

Après quelques interminables petites routes enneigées et dangereuses, je me garais devant la belle maison blanchâtre de Sarah. Je regardais la banquète arrière. Un paquet s'y trouvait. Je le pris, sortis de la voiture et sonnai à la porte. Un dixième de secondes plus tard, un jeune home m'ouvrit et m'accueillit à bras ouvert.

-Tim. Quel plaisir de te voir!

Je souriais et entrai dans le salon après avoir essuyé mes pieds. Ma petite sœur m'enlaça puis me prit ma veste qu'elle accrocha à un porte-manteau. Un petit garçon courut vers moi en criant mon prénom et je le pris dans mes bras, le paquet toujours à la main.

-Chris. Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te voir.

Je lui tendis le paquet et regardai sa réaction. Il se tourna vers sa mère et s'assit en plein milieu de la pièce pour déballer son cadeau.

-Tim, tu n'aurais pas dû.

-J'ai le droit de faire plaisir à mon filleul, quand même.

Elle me sourit et je lui rendit. Mais au fond de moi, mon cœur de brisait. Je pensais aux cadeaux que l'on se faisait au moment où j'étais encore au NCIS. Je me souvenais des sourires et de cette jeune femme que j'avais mise enceinte, sans le vouloir. Tout à coup, Sarah me prit dans ses bras et me demanda ce qui se passait. Je m'aperçus que mes yeux s'était rempli de larmes.

-Non, rien. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller.

Je mentais. Comme toujours. Je sortis mon portable de ma poche et regarda le fond d'écran. Aucun messages, aucun appels, simplement cette photo de groupe que je n'aurais jamais pu supprimer. Je récitais en silence tous leur noms et prénoms : Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthonny Dinozzo, Ziva David, Donald Mallard, Jimmy Palmer, et moi bien-sûr. Cependant, je m'attardais sur un visage en particulier, celui où je refusais de me souvenir de son nom, tellement cela aurait été douloureux. Pourtant, il criait au plus profond de moi. Je fermais les yeux, un mal de crane me prit et j'eus l'impression d'exploser.

-Je suis désolé, Sarah mais je ne crois pas pouvoir faire toute la soirée …

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, Tim ?

-Juste un mal de crane. Je croyais que ça aller passer mais non. Je dois avoir chopper quelque chose …

Je pris mon manteau. Ma sœur me sourit pour ne pas montrer sa déception. Et je sortis. Je fis le chemin inverse menant non pas chez moi, mais là où j'avais passé huit ans de ma vie. Huit ans … Et deux ans loin d'eux. Je pensais à la façon dont j'allais être accueillit c'est pour cela qu'au lieu de prendre l'ascenseur pour aller à l'Open Space, je pris l'escalier pour aller au laboratoire. Je savais qu'_elle_ serrait là. J'ouvris la porte et attendis quelques secondes avant d'avancer.

De là où j'étais, je pouvais apercevoir les ordinateurs et je percevais la musique. Je souris et décidai de faire demi-tour. Cependant, une voix dans ma tête m'en interdit. « _Tu as déjà fais les trois quart du chemin, tu ne vas pas renoncer maintenant!_ » Alors, j'avançais vers la porte gris métallisé et frappa doucement malgré qu'elle était ouverte.

-Oui, je suis là!

Un frisson me parcouru quand j'eus entendu sa voix. De toute façon, c'était trop tard, je ne pouvais revenir en arrière. Je la vis passer la porte vitrée. Elle s'arrêta, lâcha un verre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et me scruta. Le liquide que contenait le récipient s'étalait par terre.

-Tim ?!

Je fermai les yeux et respirai. Je ne devrais pas être là. Pensant qu'elle allait me rejeter, je me retournai et commençai à partir par où j'étais arrivé quand elle m'appela de nouveau. Je m'arrêtai brusquement et me tournai vers elle lentement. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes et elle me souriait. Je me précipitai vers elle et elle se blottit dans mes bras.

-Abby, si tu savais comme je suis désolé … !

-Tais-toi, Tim! Tais-toi …

Ses mots restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge et elle éclata en sanglots.

-Je suis désolé … Continuais-je à murmurer.

Elle se sépara brusquement de moi, prit ma main et m'emmena de l'autre côté de la porte vitrée. Un tapis était posé par terre et un bébé dormait dessus. Je déglutis en le voyant, ne pouvant croire que c'était mon enfant.

-Tim, je te présente Lucy, _notre _fille.

Je suffoquais et gardai le silence quelques minutes durant. La petite fille dormait paisiblement. Quand sa mère la prit dans ses bras, elle grogna un peu puis ouvrit les yeux. A mon étonnement, elle ne hurla pas en m'apercevant mais me sourit avant de bailler. Ses cheveux étaient sombres, ses yeux d'un vert très clair. Elle ressemblait plus à sa mère qu'à moi. Je souris et Abby me la tendit. Je la pris maladroitement mais réussi à la caler correctement dans mes bras. La jeune gothique se rapprocha de moi et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Sa main gauche se posa sur mon autre épaule tandis que la droite caressait les cheveux de la petite Lucy, de nouveau endormie. Elle la reprit, la posa sur le tapis et la couvrit d'une couverture avant de revenir vers moi et de m'enlacer.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Moi aussi …

Je n'eus pas le temps de continuer ma phrase que ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Grâce à elle, mon cœur était envahit d'une joie et d'un amour indescriptible. Je peux juste dire que c'est la première fois depuis près de deux ans que j'étais aussi heureux.


End file.
